The Surigao Map Event
by admiral-H
Summary: A map, based on the one sided battle of Oldendorf and Nishimura, was presented to a certain admiral of the fort of Tawi Tawi. He had just cleared the map without much of a problem with his main fleet, but something was not right to him. There was something wrong. His wonders were soon only to become clear as something looms ahead of him, waiting to torment him.
1. The Event Map

The admiral's office had been bustling with activity just the past hour as the return of the first fleet reported their claims and encounters in the waters of Surigao Strait; a supposedly special area that had been opened as of late as a challenge map for certain admirals to try a crack at.

Having sent the tired and proud fleet off to the docks, the young admiral, no older than 30, was inspecting the written reports he had been given. They had just cleared the event map today, and the fleets were now free to take it easy for the rest of the month.

The main problem they faced now, however...

"Another perfect sortie..."

The admiral in his chair cradled his chin as he read through the report regarding the main fleet's endevour. everyone had heard this would be a challenging map, but up until now, Kongou, the flagship of the main fleet could only comment that the map in itself was mediocre to say the least.

"Indeed~ the long hike to the end node was a tough one, so we spent a bit of fuel... plus the end node wasn't a pushover... but!"

Kongou, knitting her brows as she recalled the map in general, then leaned in on the admiral's desk.

"Are you sure this is that rumored event map? I'm not saying I doubt you or anything, Teitoku~... but the sorties to this area have all been..."

"I understand, Kongou." the admiral, putting down the report, knitted his brows too. "Even compared to the first event, this was much too easy..."

According to the reports, the first few nodes were the typical flagships and ogres, some even housing a Re-class battleship or two, but none of them were, as the fleet would put it, suffocatingly difficult.

there was one peculiar node the fleet went through once out of sheer luck that housed an enemy class they've yet to see before. Smaller than the regular Ha-class or I-class destroyers, they were capable of firing preemptive torpedo salvos.

The only notes they were given of this new enemy is that they were designed to emulate PT boats that fire torpedoes off shore, and were made as an exclusive enemy only to this map.

The boss node was a new princess fashioned off the fleet of Jesse Oldendorf that had crushed the previous Nishimura fleet in WW2. A commanding Princess, she was aptly named. Her node consisted of 2 waves; the first being 3 DD class abyssal ships which records could not be found in any of the admiral's fort library; the second wave was the real power house with another new 2 BB classes and one of the rumored Re-class BB accompanied by more of the new DD ships.

It took all his main fleets could throw to conquer that boss node, but looking back in the end, the whole sortie was not much to bat one's eye at when compared to previous event sorties.

The buckets he used and the bauxite Akagi ate were still nerve wrecking, but he would not go bankrupt yet. In fact, the amount of resources they used hardly leveled with the amount they would use on any previous event maps.

The event map they had already conquered was the only map available. Rather than the event being called the Battle of Leyte Gulf, as the admiral had anticipated with the opening of Surigao Strait's map, the event itself had not even been named.

Why?

As the admiral found himself bound by his train of thought, the fragrant smell of Royal Rosemary tea wafted to his nose. Kongou had brewed some as the admiral was idle, it seemed.

"Tea time is a very important past time~! Let's try to calm our nerves over a cup of tea."

Kongou poured the freshly brewed tea and placed the cup within reach of the admiral. After which, she sat on a chair beside the admiral's desk.

"Thank you." He said, shaking his head. Perhaps he was thinking too much. The map had been cleared and he earned his reward without much of a hick. 3 medals worth of work was done and over with and he even got a new special equipment for his best DD class Fleet girls.

If Shigeru, his former best DD was still in his fleet, he would have it hooked up to her without pause.

Shigeru... it had been a while since he had lost his prized DD to another event map back when he was younger; more brash.

his carelessness led to her sinking in the hands of the Event princess in exchange for the conquering of the event map. It wasn't long before the admiral began to regret his decision to let Shigeru -the DD that had stuck with him through thick and thin ever since he only had a small fort- sink.

[Admiral, you're here early. It's only 10 in the morning. I suppose it is your job, being the admiral after all.]

Her light-hearted smile as she welcomed him -albeit with a slight tone of cynicism- as he arrived at the base.

[Sir...]

How she dutifully worked as his secretary ship then. It was just as they described her; "A loyal hound".

And he betrayed that loyalty.

Even at her last moments, the admiral vivid remembers seeing her smile as she sunk and faded away into the dark depths, joining the lost ships once again.

Having sipped his tea, Kongou was more than ready to refill his cup.

"Kongou, could you do me a favor?"

Kongou paused as she picked up the teapot, dangling the nose right over the teacup dangerously.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'd like for you to get me reports and records regarding The battle of Surigao Strait and the Nishimura fleet."

As the admiral spoke, tea poured out of the tea pot Kongou had been holding at an angle and spilt out the cup. the hot liquid flowed out like a shining brown rapid river, but miraculously missed the documents on the table. the river continued and spilled over the table and onto the admiral's pants.

Needless to say, the admiral jumped out of his seat and wailed in pain. Kongou, in a panic, grabbed a napkin and began trying to wipe the admiral's pants, repeatedly apologizing the whole time.

"Hot! That's Hot! Quality tea pot that is for keeping the tea hot, but HOT!"

"Admiral~! I'm sorry! Please hold still, or I won't be able to wipe the stain!"

After the heat had dissipated from the tea stain on the admiral's pants, he calmed down and stood still. His leg still throbbing from the sheer heat of the tea.

In time, Kongou stopped wiping the admiral's pants and crossed her arms, looking as if falling deep in thought.

"Hmm. I think it might be faster if you took off your pants, Admiral."

"... Pardon...?"

His thoughts at a pause, the admiral stood frozen as Kongou rolled up her sleeves and tucked her fingers at his belt before pulling the belt out.

Let the stripping begin.

"Wait! Hold it, Kongou! I can take my pants off on my own!"

"But I'd be haunted by guilt if I didn't do at least this much! At the very least, let me change you or maybe even give you a bath to clean your lap! I'll even do medical aid for you if you got burns from the tea, Admiral~!"

"Your motives are a bit concerning my dear Kongou!"

They struggled for quite a while, soon falling over each other.

At this specific timing, as if fate were pulling a prank, Hiei came into the admiral office, accompanied by Haruna and the mission adviser Oyodo.

"Giving it all, Hiei is back and ready for the next sor-..."

"Haruna, right out the docks and rea-..."

"Admiral, good work as alwa-..."

As the three entered the room, vigor and spirit were instilled in their voices, the high feeling of conquering an event map still fresh in the air around them. Upon seeing the Admiral -his pants half open- with Kongou under him, they fell completely silent.

Haruna began to blush a deep red hue as she cupped her face with her hands. Oyodo coughed and excused herself calmly whilst Hiei, rolling up her sleeves as she stomped through the office towards the admiral, had a slightly irritated look.

"wh-wha-waht Are you doing to Elder Sister, you perverted Admiral?!" Flustered, Hiei grabbed the Admiral by his collar and shook him back and forth. Her blush very much visible to the admiral.

"W-Wait Hiei! There is a perfectly sound reason to this situation!"

"WAIT, Hiei! Stop shaking the Teitoku! He just stained his pants, so I was just cleaning it up for him!" Kongou shouted, hoping to defend the admiral, but it backfired and instead, Hiei's blush flushed even redder.

"What Were You Doing, ADMIRAL!?"

"I'm telling you to calm down, Hiei!"

Their voices roared out the room, and in just a short time, had attracted the attention of the rest of the fleet. Furthermore, thanks to Haruna mumbling to herself "The admiral and Sister Kongou were... and we just... but Haruna is fine; Haruna understands. Haruna is sorry for interrupting." and such, word of the admiral assaulting Kongou -which soon turned into anticipated rumor of the two's marriage being just around the corner- spread like wildfire.

Meanwhile, out in the Seas of Surigao Strait, the figure of a hooded female with a large tail stood out in the open. Her eyes were cast out to the south entrance of the strait, looking eager for the next fleet to arrive.

Up until now, she had been let down time and time again as each of the fleet that came by did not meet her expectations. And thanks to the request she had made of the princess, she had sat out every time the main fleet of a random admiral reached their node.

After being forced to wait for so long, the Re-class finally shrugged her shoulders as she muttered under her voice.

"I'm disapointed in you, Admiral."


	2. Node 1

"..."

"..."

For a long while, Oyodo and the admiral looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something, anything. Be it the other had gained weight, be it one had a comment regarding the rumors of the admiral and Kongou conspiracy.

Be it sarcasm aimed at the admiral for the bandaged part of his cheek. Though the Admiral hoped long and hard for the awkward air to cease, Oyodo showed no signs of complying with his wish.

Then, she coughed to clear her throat.

"Thank you for your hard work."

Her words carried a sense of icy chill.

Ever since word of the Admiral and Kongou and night battles circulated the fort, Oyodo, among other ships, had been giving him the cold treatment. He was lucky the ships still followed most of his orders without question, but there were some circumstances where his ships would get wary whenever he asked to speak in private.

One time, when he asked for Inazuma...

(I-I-I'm ... mmuh.. n-nno- ...! no-no-n-not ready f-f-f-f-or th-this, I beleive...!)

Inazuma flustered so red and so badly, the admiral had to excuse her from the office.

"Come now, Oyodo, you can't actually believe the rumors and tall tales hot on everyone's table, right?"

"I usually don't, but I find it difficult to believe otherwise with the situation you were in with Kongou that day. Let's be clear that I was one of the witnesses of that incident."

Her cold tone showed no signs of mercy.

Just being in the same office was starting to suffocate the admiral, so for a time, he proposed to himself that it may be a better idea to leave the office and stay in his own room for the time being.

After gathering the documents he needed for the day, the admiral was about to turn to leave the office.

"Wait a minute."

as if a ray of light was shining upon the admiral's dark demeanor, the admiral quickly turned back to Oyodo with a bright smile of relief and gratitude.

"Yes?"

Oyodo looked back with an unchanging glare. The admiral quickly drooped his shoulders and started to gloom again, but the topic Oyodo brought up made him stand straight up.

"I believe you asked Kongou to prepare these documents for you?"

Oyodo held out the papers regarding the historic reports of Surigao strait from both sides of the war.

"ah, yes I did." returning to his calm demeanor, the admiral happily accepted the files, "By the way, I asked Kongou for these, as you said, so why do you have them?"

adjusting her glasses, Oyodo answered:

"for one thing, I am the one who handles reports and files that concern our military, and secondly; We still don't trust you to be alone with any ships."

another merciless blow by Oyodo.

nevertheless, the admiral was looking forward to reading through the files quietly in his office.

If there are any mysteries to the Surigao event map, he was sure he would find clues to it in this report.

"By the way," Oyodo spoke up as she wrote the last of her papers before looking up to the admiral. "We've cleared the map event, so why are you still stuck up on it? there are hardly any notable rare ships to be salvaged from that map, and the battle's yields are far too meager for any of our veteran ships to train."

the admiral paused for a moment. why was he so hung up on this map? as Oyodo had said, there was nothing to be gained from trying to scour the map. only buckets and resources would be wasted from going through the map with his veteran ships.

at that point, the admiral suddenly thought of Yamashiro.

"... I don't know..." the admiral started slowly... "... but I guess it's because I want to let my ships be in peace with their sinking sites?"

Oyodo looked puzzlingly at the admiral for a long while, then shook her head in despondence.

"You are a strange one."

the admiral chuckled, unable to say anything in return. and just as he did, Ikazuchi, his current secretary and the only ship who would even stay in the same room with him without breaking down or getting cautious, came into the office.

"Admiral, the aviation expedition fleet has returned."

"Ikazuchi, thank you for your work. especially in keeping tabs on this perverted admiral of ours..."

Oyodo, with a voice so small it barely passed as even a whisper, said as she glared at the standing admiral.

the admiral, hearing Oyodo's comment of him, chuckled nervously again.

"And thank you for your work too, Oyodo. But I'd like you to give the admiral a break once in a while: he is still a growing boy, you know?"

Ikazuchi said, her hands to her hips and in the tone a mother would take.

"By the way, I understand you wanted to see the flagship of the expedition fleet the moment they arrived, right?"

"Oh, yes I do." the admiral straightened the files he got from Oyodo and quickly took to his feet and made for his office. "They are waiting for me in my office, I assume?"

"Yeap. Yamashiro and Fusou are hungry from the expedition, so don't keep them waiting."

with that, the admiral disappeared into the hallways as he headed for his office.

Ikazuchi stayed behind in Oyodo's office as she, herself had business as the current secretary. As she filed her reports, Oyodo suddenly asked;

"You're very supportive of the admiral."

Ikazuchi smiled widely.

"It's only because I trust that the admiral would never do things as brazen as Aoba wrote." and then, a slight cloud came over Ikazuchi's expression, "I know because Shigure once told me that is the kind of boy he is."

Oyodo, filing the paperwork she received from Ikazuchi, then paused for a bit as she seemingly dug through her memories.

"It's been no more than 6 months since that last event."

"Indeed." Ikazuchi shook her head as she grinned at Oyodo again, "I kind of worry about the admiral, but I know he knows better than to linger with the past."

"You don't say..." Oyodo pushed her glasses back up, "it would explain why he was daring enough to assault Kongou..."

"I did ask you to let the admiral have some slack, right...?"

Ikazuchi could only laugh awkwardly at Oyodo's dry joke. (?)


	3. Node 1-2

The admiral rushed as fast as his legs could take him to his office, where Fusou and Yamashiro were waiting hungry and tired.

He thought how best to explain to them how he was planning to run a sort of "handicap run" of the event map with them in the fleet. It was likely that Yamashiro would object since they were not prepared for moderately advanced maps, especially not one with a Re-class.

Deep in thought, he reached the door of his office. Yamashiro's complaints seeped through the thin wooden door, yapping about how the admiral was so cruel as to make them wait in his office despite her dear sister Fusou being tired and hungry.

in contrast, Fusou was doing her best in consoling Yamashiro, for whatever reason she may think. It didn't seem like she understood their situation very well. She kept telling Yamashiro that the admiral must have something important to say, and that duty came before themselves.

Fusou was starting to sound like Akagi, the Admiral thought. then another thought struck him.

"I wish Akagi would also practice that mindset during breaks too... every sortie is painful..."

The admiral shrugged off this thought and turned the door knob into his room.

the moment he entered, a plushie was flung right into his face.

"That took forever, you lazy admiral! Can't you see dear sister Fusou is hungry and tired!?"

"Yamashiro, it's ok. We didn't go out to battle after all."

Fusou said, trying again to calm Yamashiro's hot blood down. As always, when it comes to the well-being of her sister, Fusou, Yamashiro will get heated in overwhelming -and slightly disturbing- passion. The admiral couldn't help but crack a grin as he returned the plushy to Yamashiro.

looking closely, the plushy was a hand made doll of Fusou.

As expected of the chronic older-sister loving Yamashiro.

Yamashiro snatched the plushy (as gently as snatching can get) and held it within her arms as if it were a frail little baby. The admiral wouldn't be surprised if she started trying to make that thing suckle on her.

... what a sight that would be...

"Now that we are here, what did you need of us, admiral?"

Fusou, disregarding the fact her eyes had drawn bags after returning from the 24 hour expedition, then asked without wasting much more time. She was a diligent soldier in this fort, and was the first battleship to fight alongside him during the earlier periods of the admiral's career.

In other words, she had been working alongside the workaholic Akagi ever since they started out in lower ranks. Akagi must have rubbed off on her during that time.

Nevertheless, the admiral was astounded.

"Yes, admiral. cut to the chase and let sister go eat."

In contrast, Yamashiro who had been attached to Fusou ever since arriving in his fort was a very protective little sister and was very demanding when it came to operations involving her sister. she was also the reason why the both of them were transferred into the long period expedition fleet as the admiral began to receive harder and more risky orders from the main fort.

Remembering her outward and blatant arguments aside from the fact she won't let up if she thinks Fusou will be in trouble, the admiral started to doubt whether he would be able to convince them of his plans.

being rushed by Yamashiro who was starting to glare at him as she looked to the watch at set intervals, the admiral hurriedly cleared his throat.

"I basically want the two of you to form an attack fleet again."

Both Fusou and Yamashiro fell quiet for a short time. In a few minutes, Fusou seemed as if she were about to give a positive response. Yamashiro on the other hand, was quick to object.

"hold on, I thought we agreed the newer missions were much too hard for less than mediocre ships like us?! you want sister Fusou to fight such unfair battles?!"

As expected of the sisc-on, the admiral thought silently.

"Indeed, we have discussed this topic and we agreed that the two of you would use too much resources to clear even one mission when compared to Nagato or Kongou."

The admiral took a breath as he went to his desk to pick up a mission file; one regarding the Surigao special event map.

"However, I can only rely on the two of you on this map."

The two sisters looked puzzled at the file. they must have heard that the main fleet had finished the map with perfect ease.

Why would they need to go run a campaign that had already been conquered...?

"The fort has already cleared that map, right?" Fusou asked.

The admiral nodded.

"Then why're we gonna go there?" Yamashiro questioned in slight disbelief.

to which, the admiral then puffed his chest.

"Because I just need to do a handicap run!"

Yamashiro threw the plushy as hard as she could into the admiral's face. he wouldn't have believed it was a plushie at all because of how hard it struck him. for all he was concerned, he might have had a broken nose.

"Are you just toying with us here, admiral?!" Yamashiro was getting fired up. she marched up to the admiral and grabbed him by his collar. "We aren't expendable ships you can just send out to dangerous missions like this just because you want to fulfill your pride!"

Fusou was quick to try and stop Yamashiro before she shook the admiral to incapacitation. She didn't quit shaking the admiral for a while, and a full ten minutes passed before she would let go of the admiral... who after that, suffered from rapid motion sickness.

recovering from that, the admiral tried to choose his words more carefully.

"Please don't be mistaken: I don't wish to send the two of you to a mission neither of you can handle for no apparent reason. I will make sure the two of you are prepared and I will tell you the full story when I feel the time is right."

"Why do you have to wait?" Fusou raised her hand and curiously asked like a school child in the middle of class.

"Because this is only a theory I thought up after Kongou's reports of the map. If I am correct, sending the two of you will change something and I will be able to safely share with you my thoughts. But if I am wrong and I've told the two of you, I doubt neither of you would be able to leave the map alone."

Fusou and Yamashiro glanced curiously at each other and it was obvious both were eager to press him for what he was thinking, but knowing the admiral, they both kept quiet.

Instead, Yamashiro asked; "Why only the two of us?"

"It isn't only the two of you I will pick specifically for this operation. the map requires two battleships, two destroyers, one heavy cruiser and one destroyer with a with two wildcard ships. and as this map may be paying tribute to the battle of Surigao Strait, I thought it best to form an attack fleet resembling the past Nishimura fleet with the ships I now have at hand."

"So that means Mogami and Michishio will also be joining the fleet." Fusou cradled her chin as she spoke, deep in thought.

Her eyes expressed her memories of how the one sided battle left her.

Decayed and a labeled mediocre amongst the other battleships, plus how she was practically target practice to the opposing fleet at Surigao Strait, the admiral could only have imagined how Fusou must be feeling as she drowned herself in this depressing past.

Yamashiro must have noticed her sister's mood starting to droop, as she then put a hand over Fusou's shoulder.

The admiral shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Mogami and Michishio will provide supportive firepower with extra planes and torpedo salvo. as for the wildcards, I will place Kaga and Akagi to provide air support for the two of you. the operation holds a Re-class after all, so we need to secure our advantages, or regret sortieing at all."

"Yes sir." both Fusou and Yamashiro responded.

slightly surprised at how Yamashiro positively responded, he inquired hopefully.

"so I take it you won't object?"

"No, I still dislike the idea of going there."

so much for that...

"Yamashiro..." Fusou spoke up as she looked Yamashiro in the eyes. she held the hands Yamashiro had on her shoulders as if comforting her or perhaps trying to make a point.

Fusou held Yamashiro's hands firmly as she spoke clearly.

"I want to go on this operation."

"... What?" Yamashiro was taken aback. Her jaw dropped as she looked back at Fusou who had a very determined look in her eyes.

"I know it may be dangerous and I know the enemy battleship Re-class will be a hard fight, but I feel there is something I have to do there."

Fusou turned her eyes to the admiral who stood silently beside them.

"You suspect there is something there, don't you?"

The admiral stood idle for a time, then nodded slowly, but firmly.

"Yes. That and it is your sinking sites. I also want you to make peace with where the two of you were put to rest."

Fusou gently smiled.

"How very kind of you, admiral. I should do something for you one of these days."

Yamashiro instinctively stood in between the admiral and Fusou as if guarding her from a beast.

"I should remind you, no funny business while I'm around." she was glaring with such pressure, the admiral was starting to find it hard to breathe.

"N-nothing of the sort! Mind you, Yamashiro, I have no intention of doing anything indecent with any of my ships!"

"Good. I'll see to it that you won't." Yamashiro loosened up, but stayed in between him and Fusou. then she sighed in defeat.

"If even sister Fusou says she wishes to perform this operation, I won't argue anymore. However, I won't like it one bit. If it seems like any of us are going to be in trouble, I want you to abort the operation immediately."

The admiral smiled at Yamashiro and gave a confident nod.

"Of course."

Yamashiro too, nodded in satisfaction before crossing her arms and exhaling as if she had exhausted all her strength.

"now that that is over, I think it's time the two of us go resupply and get docked. Sister Fusou must be hungry and tired from the expedition and this rambling talk..."

As Yamashiro spoke, a very curious growling sound echoed in the office. the source of the sound seemed to generate from Yamashiro's stomach.

"..."

"... just be honest with yourself, why don't you...?"

"Shaddap!"

Once again, Yamashiro smacked the Fusou plushy into the admiral's face and stormed away with Fusou over her shoulders.

They talked about what they would have for lunch that day and what Mamiya would be preparing for them. All the while, the admiral was fighting with a bleeding nose.

"... just what did she make this plushie from...?"

He asked as he admired the fine stitching and carefully thought out details of the doll.

Yamashiro really loves her sister.


	4. Node 1-3

_(To those who had been reading and anticipating the next chapter of my story, I'm sorry for the long wait and this weakly written continuation. I've been busy with my school as it is my last year. I will still be busy for the rest of the year as I will still need to try and get into University next year, but I will try my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible.)_

"Enemy I class, 2 o'clock. all cannons clear for fire."

out in the open seas, Mogami readied her cannons as the Zuiuns she had launched earlier gave her a scout report. about 500 meters ahead, five DD class abyssal ships were accelerating at full speed towards her party's direction.

all it takes is one good shot, Mogami repeatedly told herself.

as she took aim, a memory flashed before her eyes. one where her engines died as she made a retreat in the waters of Surigao Strait during the previous world war.

Never again, would she let herself be so powerless...

with a voice of adamant command, she shouted her orders.

"Commence battle! Engage the enemy destroyers! Fire!"

"you don't have to tell me twice."

Michishio, right beside her, snorted as she moved up and started firing her main cannons.

Five shots, all of them hitting one of the approaching I-class.

once the rest of the abyssal destroyers came into range, they too started to fire their main cannons.

Their mouths flared a deep glow of red as the cannons fired. all shots focused on Michishio.

"Uh oh..."

Michishio zipped back as fast as she could and in zig-zags to try and throw off the targeting I-class. one shot barely missed her as she was avoiding the cannon fire.

Mogami pulled a strained smile at her as she too began to return fire.

Main 20-inch cannons and 15.5 sub cannons, all hot and firing as fast as she could reload them.

behind her, Mikuma, Ushio and two other destroyer classes aided her in their counter fire. Their shots were precise and most of them hit their marks. each firing two rounds, they soon thinned the opposing fleet's numbers.

within the same day, they wiped the enemy fleet and were cleared to continue on their expedition.

Mogami sighed a breath of relief as she stared at her cannons. ever since they were risen from the depths and given form of ship girls, their mobility and flexibility have accordingly seen an increase.

with their forms now, they could easily take down even the Mississipi.

what she would give to go back in time and right her wrongs during her last hours afloat at Surigao.

as she plunged into her emotions and memories, Mikuma embraced her from behind. Michishio patted her on the shoulder.

"We did it Mogamin~! we're almost home~!"

Mikuma was enthusiastic as they had cleared what they anticipated to be the last enemy fleet they would have to deal with as their base was just a short cruise away now.

Michishio, in contrast, held her hands to her hips.

"You could have done better there, but... good work nonetheless."

she held her tone strong and willful, but bit her tongue right at the end.

Mogami blinked, and quickly after, a smile etched widely.

"ahaha, Michishio praised me~! Does that mean you don't mind me going up the front-lines now?"

"Uh... yea.. whatever. Don't get ahead of yourself though!"

Michishio tried to keep a collected demeanor, but was starting to glow red around her cheeks in face of Mogami's grin. She wasn't used to giving praise so having Mogami act so delighted to her half hearted line threw her off her rhythm.

Seeing this, Mikuma let go of Mogami and went beside Michishio, whispering in her ear.

"Need any help afterwards with Mogamin~?"

"S-shut up!"

Michishio backed up a step and quickly turned around, heading in the direction of the fort on her own.

Mikuma giggled at the further shrinking figure of Michishio whereas Mogami cracked an awkward smile in confusion.

The other destroyers went after her, yelling after her to not be too hasty and to not break ranks.

Such were the peaceful times Mogami now spent in the fort of her trusted admiral ever since she was salvaged from the end of a random battle.

The trusted admiral that had taken the pains and time to train her into the fighting form she now was in.

The seaplanes she could now freely launch, the cannons she could fire at her enemies, the maneuvers she could accomplish now with the admiral's command.

Indeed: This time, she will no longer be brushed off as powerless again.

Mogami sighed long and deeply as she calmed her nerves. and just as she did, Mikuma who had been looking at her for a while now, said;

"You must be worried about the event map."

a look of worry was etched very clearly.

before they were sent on the expedition, they had heard from Ikazuchi that the admiral was planning to bring together the fleet of Shoji Nishimura that battled at the waters of Surigao Strait for another run.

The admiral's motives were not made clear, but Mogami had agreed unconditionally. Mikuma must have been concerned about Mogami and how she was so quick in deciding. especially since this was the area that had forced her her last breath as a heavy cruiser.

Mogami kept silent for a brief moment, unable to give a proper response. after pondering for a bit, she grinned and replied:

"It's been a while since we've had a good, proper battle." she began strong... but quickly her tone died down. "So yeah. I'm a little nervous. And I wonder if I'll be okay."

Mikuma stood rooted to where her feet were planted above the sea water. She wanted to try and comfort Mogami, but didn't know how. this issue regarded where she sank after all.

Facing a trauma like that couldn't have been very calming.

Yet, as Mikuma assumed how Mogami must have felt, Mogami chuckled as she regained her spirited tone.

"But in the end, there's nothing to it but to try, right? We'll worry about what happens after the whole fiasco is over and done with."

Mikuma stood, staring blankly at the Mogami that had very calmly brushed off her worries. After a while, however, she returned Mogami's smile. it was just like her to be so lax, even when in face of such an event.

"I suppose I was worried over nothing, then." Mikuma very calmly said. "Mogamin is a fragile girl no matter how much of a front you try to put. And with how Mogamin looked distracted ever since the admiral talked to you about the Surigao Operation, I thought you'd be on your way to becoming a wreck."

Words of concern flew seamlessly from the ever so calm Mikuma as she moved towards the Fort. Mogami held her tongue as she had nothing she could say.

Or rather, she didn't need to say anything. They had a friendship which ran deep enough to not be broken by any meager life issues. Mogami knew how Mikuma cared for her, and she knew Mikuma understands the importance of her supporting Mogamin mentally from behind the scenes.

Surigao Straight was not going to go easily on her after all.

{Mogami class Heavy Cruiser: Mogami; please report to the admiral's office as soon as possible. fuels and supplies will be given prior to your reporting.}

Ikazuchi spoke through the PA system which rang throughout the return docks. Mogami, who had just taken off her equipment as the PA sounded, cracked a crooked smile and massaged her shoulders.

"Right off the bat, huh admiral?"

"That shouldn't be right! we just got back, and he wants us to work again immediately after! Let Mogamin go to the dry docks to resupply first at least!"

Mikuma fumed as she clung onto Mogami's arm like a defensive mother. Mogami chuckled as she scratched her head.

As Mogami was about to say something to the motherly Mikuma, Michishio returned from the docks and said;

"Turns out the admiral has to return home for a while to attend to slight matters in his private life. I'm sure he won't take long, so don't get so clingy for no good reason."

Mikuma blinked at Michishio but eventually complied and let go, but not before fuming again and blaring a tongue at Michishio.

"Wha-!?"

"the admiral's office, right?"

Mogami quickly interjected before Michishio and Mikuma began a rumble. Michishio had just returned from the admiral's debriefing and resupply, so she nodded with much confidence.

"Yeap. He's got supplies and a few other things in store as a surprise for you."

Very visibly excited, Mogami beamed.

"He~h, really now? Is he gonna make me even stronger?"

"Surigao is waiting after all."

To Michishio's somewhat pessimistic voice, Mogami chuckled heartily. the bright Mogami's palm struck the cold winter look on Michishio and thus, Mogami proclaimed to Michishio's amazement.

"I can't wait to try again."

...

"... yeah. this time, let's not have anyone sink!"


	5. Node 2-1

"Hmm... damage control on that ship. that explains why their fleet was given the ok."

Re-class battleship muttered to herself as her tail struck the surface of the water they stood over. the tail roared in delight as it sank one of the opposing destroyer class ship girl, but as Re had said, the sunk ship was fitted with a damage control.

"well, since their fleet has made it this far, let us allow them to strike as much as they please."

from behind Re, the commanding princess said in a mighty yet humble tone. she smiled and waved her folding fan out towards the charging fleet.

"Begin battle."

To this, the first wave -consisting of 4 Destroyers and a Wo-class along with a single Fast-Battleship class- charged in a collision course for the opposing fleet. they were ready to fight to the death.

The Re-class was twitching to move into battle, but just as she took one step...

"I don't believe we've forgotten our agreement, Re-class...?"

The commanding princess lightly pursed her lips as she fanned herself with an air of importance. her tone sounded harmless, and even somewhat playful, but the underlying message buried within her words carried a great gravity of law.

"After all, you were the one to strike up this deal, remember?"

The Re-class had no choice but to abide by this order.

"Yes, Madame."

As they talked, the aircraft squadron of the first wave had mostly been shot down by the opposing fleet. though some managed through the barrage of anti-air fire of their opponent, what little left of the aircraft squadron they still had was not going to be a match against the human fleet's airstrike squadron.

the result was going to be clear. even so, the abyssal fleets fought on. braved into a losing battle, almost mindlessly, fueled by nothing but a dead emotion that lingered at their final moments.

On the battlefield, as the Wo-class continued to send her bombers out, she maintained a steady posture as she calmly addressed the Ru-class that began to press forward for a chance to shell the opposing fleet.

"Ru, the recons tell me your opponents this time includes two Nagato-class and a single Aoba-class. you will be outgunned, so focus on disarming one whilst I try to prepare my bombers to hit the others."

"The regular routine, I know!"

"And don't forget..."

"... don't go too far... I know."

The Ru-class battleship swung her two bridges in front of her. protruding from the space between them, a large caliber cannon mouth emerged and began to glow a slight golden hew. the flagship-Ru took aim for one of the Nagato-class, and with a wide grin...

"Let's see you have a go at this!"

fired an accurate shot.

hitting its quarry, a large explosion lifted tonnes of water into the air. Nagato was majorly damaged.

somewhere in the distance, the whole fleet could hear someone cursing at his luck.

"Ru-class..." The commanding princess said in a low voice.

"Ehhehehe~ didn't really think that'd be a big hit."

The princess sighed, but then shrugged as she relight her face with new vigor.

"No matter: they are already at the final node, so they won't hold back. It matters not what any of you do, as long as everyone here has fun."

As the princess spoke, a destroyer and the previously chuckling Ru-class were critically hit.

"and once you are done, rest back at home, in the bottom of the ocean."

With the absence of the Ru-class battleship in the second shelling, their first wave had had their firepower drastically reduced to the point they were no longer able to mount a proper counterattack.

Only the Wo-class would be able to deal any sort of damage at all to the fleet girls.

"squadron two, launch. squadron 4, remain on standby for support shelling of the second wave."

bombers flew out of her top's mouth at high speed. They zipped through the opposing fleet's anti-air and made through with smaller numbers. finding the proper positions, they dropped their bombs.

the Heavy cruiser they were targeting, however, was much quicker on her feet. no sooner had she seen the bombers get through the anti-air barrage, the ship girl, Kinugasa, shifted her body to the side and dodged the bombs by a hair. later, she fired her high angled cannons to the bombers and brought another number of them down whilst aiming another cannon towards the Wo-class.

"Oh my..."

Without even a moment to finish her sentence, Wo suffered direct hit from Kinugasa's cannon fire. the critical hit was enough to have sent her packing.

"Good luck, milady..."

As Wo fell to her knees and began to sink into the waters, she fickly muttered such to her beloved princess.

slowly, Wo closed her eyes and anticipated the cold, comfortable room she would be put into once she returned to the bottom of the sea to recover.

The first wave soon fell to the tremendously overbearing force of the fleet girls. And soon, it came to the second wave.

"It is time for us to go up on stage then."

"Yes, milady."

Leaving the barrier of their surfaced throne, the commanding princess, along with another two flagship Ru-class and blue-eyed Wo welcomed the fleet-girls.

"Now, let us begin the one sided battle, shall we...?"

surfacing right before the princess, a Re-class barred her grinning fangs as her tail whipped against the surface of the water.

and with a flick of her fan, as if in harmony to the raised arm of the flagship of the opposing fleet-girls, the Nagato -who was still wounded- the shelling phase began once again.

as the Re-class ran forward with impeccable speed towards the opposing fleet-girls, her usual grin began to fade in disappointment.

Time after time, she waited for the right admiral. and time after time, she thought she would finally find familiar faces of her former comrades.

"first shelling. Firing."

as she hit the other Nagato-class, Mutsu at point blank range before doubling back just as fast, she couldn't help but click her tongue as she muttered under her breath...

"This is disappointing."

As she did, she found herself caught in the fire of Nagato's cannon.

she would soon find herself unable to fight yet again.

at the bottom of the sea.

Where she will continue to wait.

"Once again, they have won, but they have not conquered me."

The commanding princess repeats as she sinks at the end of the battle.


	6. Node 2-2

a young, pale skinned woman floated within the depths of the ocean, her eyes shut tight.

her previously wounded and dirtied body continued to heal at an incredible rate, and before she even noticed, her body was ready to move into the battle field once again.

yet, she refused to open her eyes.

If she were to keep them close as she tried to remember the moment she had sunk, would she return to the surface as she originally was before she had sunk?

a sudden flicker of hope began to spark within her chest, but unfortunately, such blessing did not befall her. there she stayed within the depths, a monster with no place in the world above the surface.

born only to oppose.

"Re-class." just as she felt herself dozing off, the young woman heard herself being called. to her surprise, when she looked to her side, the proudly standing Wo-class carrier she had participated in battle with was wearing a slightly worried expression.

"You've been quiet even after your repairs. are you ill?"

Re-class stared blankly at Wo-class, and after a while, she chuckled and went back to her previous lying posture, looking up to the surface of the sea.

"Nah. I was just thinking how the surface could be so calming."

"... disregarding your insulting chuckle, I'll admit, you are correct: the surface is much more than one would have given it credit."

"you talk as if you've never been up there."

"that battle was my first taste of the surface air."

the very mention of the overwhelmingly one sided battle Re-class and Wo-class had just a mere 10 minutes ago put a somber look on Re. She wasn't happy with the opposing fleet, and this has been the umpteenth fleet she had to put up with.

Nobody was bringing her the right fleet.

"You're a new ship, huh."

Wo nodded, dignified.

"And it was a pleasure to be able to serve her-highness on my very first sortie."

"Ooh, pretty good. And you're an elite flagship too."

Wo began to puff her chest and her lips stretched into a proud smile. Re imagined her nose growing longer as Wo began to look so contented about being praised.

"Twas not a deed difficult to fulfill. Thou, too, were able to serve thy princess, were thou not?"

Re kept silent for a brief moment. come to think of it, she had only been born into the abyss a few months back, and was put under careful watch by the commanding princess.

one moment, she had thought she was going to spend the rest of her existence as a hateful memory, the next;

[Let me grant you a way to ease that painful emotion]

The princess held out kindness she never expected.

and a couple of months later, she thought to herself; The abyss might actually be a kind of safe haven for the memories of those who had fallen in war. the princesses would call to them in prayer, and occasionally, would send select ships to the surface to either "play" or train for an upcoming ceremony of theirs.

and when the time for each soul's ceremony came, the princesses themselves would surface and lead the ceremony, awaiting and calling the land dwelling people to war.

all for...

"Re~? D-don't ignore me..."

Re snapped out of her train of thought. her eyes caught Wo's, whose teary eyes looked as if they were about to burst.

"... you crying..?"

Immediately, Wo wiped her eyes and frantically tried to cover her tears.

"N-No! I wasn't hurt cause you ignored me! I don't care if you didn't find my accent funny!"

Re sighed, but almost immediately chuckled after that.

For beings that dwell the bottom of the ocean, where the abyssal depths were home to vengeful souls and painful memories of war, they were very laid back. there was not a scrap of urgency and they had not a care in the world.

"Wo, you crybaby. It's disappointing looking at you like that. You're supposed to be our main carrier, aren't you?"

"I said I wasn't crying!"

Their souls still ache and they wish to return to the surface, where they would finally be free. some still wish to latch onto the world, and thus, their souls end up in a form similar to ours. once they fall yet again, they return to our form.

and after that, if they were again to return...

I sometimes find myself pitying that girl, and her former master.

The princess, lamenting to herself, spoke in grief as she continued to watch her two subjects.

It is almost time to return and continue the ceremony. I can only wish it could be fulfilled for her.


	7. Node 3-1

"So you now have your orders."

The admiral, with an air of command and the strong force of a man of war spoke in front of his fleet. the mission briefing room was quiet and small. fitting two fleets with a couple more, including the admiral and his current secretary, Ikazuchi, the briefing continued without a hassle.

He was initially worried that his fleets may not want to listen, but to his delighted surprise, they came and unquestioningly partook in the meeting. not a glare from anyone.

despite his drop in reputation following Kongou's incident, they still treated him as their superior officer.

He would do well to answer to their expectations.

"As you've already known, the target will be at the end of the strait, up at the northern opening. some routes will lead to a strong current which will force you to return due to it being impassable."

Mogami, Michishio, Akagi, Kaga, Fusou and Yamashiro, along with his selected support fleet listened intentively and his command to arms. They all looked anxious, and especially Yamashiro who was especially worried for her sister seeing as it would be her first time joining an event map. every time he took a pause, Yamashiro would tap impatiently at her desk.

Her high strung mood was much too obvious.

"At the end of the strait, there will be quite a few formidable foes, especially the Re-class and the Wo-class, one being an Elite, and the other a Flagship rank."

It somehow reminded him of when they had their first run with an event map. his main crew to participate were Akagi, Ryuuhou, Furutaka, Inazuma, Shigure and Yamashiro.

just as she is high strung right now, Yamashiro back then looked almost as if she were going to collapse from the sheer pressure of being the only Battleship of the sortie.

yet, they cleared it.

So he was confident that even though Yamashiro was not, they would return without a problem.

"Get to the end node, and wipe them out. Then, come back in one piece."

Upon his orders, his fleets, lead by Yamashiro, stood up, saluted their admiral and left to sortie for Surigao Strait.

The docks then were a bustle with the residence of the fort all gathering at the launch bay to see the two fleets off. some honestly bid them good will and best of luck as the fleets left, but some began to whisper amongst themselves.

[sending a fleet of that caliber to an event map... and when it had been cleared. Why?]

All the while as the grape vine began to sprout more veins, the fleet launched for the open waters.

{Advance Fleet; Flagship Yamashiro. anchors away and smooth sailing~}

Yamashiro hung her head in low morale as the P.A. wished her good luck.

Luck... meaning they never had any confidence in their fleet's capability if they were to only hope for good luck to bring home any result.

why did she agree to this torture? she began to ponder to herself.

and as if sensing her dropping mood, Mogami pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. we're all here, remember?"

Mogami beamed, hoping to have cheered Yamashiro up a little.

"... yea... we can all get wrecked together... hehe..."

It had little to no effect.

after a continued effort and Yamashiro finally deciding that it was already inevitable and it would be better to accept fate sooner than later, she finally picked herself up, and readied herself to fulfill her role as the flagship.

... It's just like during the war.

"Fusou class: Yamashiro. Leaving port."


End file.
